Memories
by bulanbiru
Summary: INFANTRUM 50 SENTENCES CHALLENGE. A tribute for Tohru Honda, for being an angel to all of Sohmas, especially for Yuki and Kyo.


_INFANTRUM __**50 SENTENCES **__CHALLENGE._

_**.**_

_**25 **__sentences, __**set one.**_

_**.**_

_**Fandom**_ :: **Fruits Basket, ©**Natsuki Takaya**.**

_**Characters**_ :: **Tohru** Honda, **Kyo** Sohma, **Yuki** Sohma, a bit of **Shigure** Sohma.

_**Genre**_ :: **G**eneral/**R**omance.

_**Rate **_:: K+

.

**Disclamer : All of the characters belong to Natsuki Takaya as the originator of Furuba series, and I, as a creature, belongs to My God, ALLAH SWT.**

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A Fruit Basket's drabbles:**

**.**

**M E M O R I E S**

_A tribute to Tohru Honda… For being an Angel to All of Sohmas. Especially for our beloved, beloved Yuki, and Kyo._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_._

_._

_._

**Lompat**

Kali itu, di pertemuan pertama mereka, pada lompatan Kyo dari atap rumah Shigure, siapa sangka menjadi awal dari segalanya—ya, segalanya. Perubahan bagi nasib mereka… perubahan bagi hati mereka…

.

.

**Siapa**

"Siapa dia?" mungkin itulah pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Kyo ketika melihat sesosok asing di rumah Shigure, namun lambat laun pertanyaan itu terjawab.

.

.

**Penumpang**

"Dia cuma penumpang! Jangan ikut campur urusan keluarga Sohma!"

Namun sayangnya… atau untungnya… Tohru bukan penumpang biasa. Ialah yang telah dinanti Shigure—seseorang yang dapat mengubah takdir mereka.

.

.

**Empat**

Tadinya hanya Shigure dan Yuki, berdua—terkadang dengan Kyo yang mengganggu, yang berarti bertiga—namun kehadiran gadis berambut panjang itu membuatnya menjadi empat. Kehadiran Tohru menggenapi jumlah mereka, dan ternyata tidak hanya itu, juga menggenapi hati mereka.

.

.

**Biru**

Warna dunia mereka sebelum gadis itu hadir. Biru saja. Kosong. Sendu. Namun senyum lembutnya mampu menggoreskan warna-warna lain dalam kanvas mereka.

.

.

**Hancur**

Memandang Yuki dan Kyo, ibarat figur yang hancur. Maka yang bisa Tohru lakukan… adalah menyusun kembali kepingan mereka, satu demi satu.

.

.

**Mimpi**

Sebelum bertemu gadis itu, kadang kala mereka bermimpi tentang sebuah hari di mana semuanya berganti. Mungkin dulu tak pernah dianggap serius, karena sudah sejak dulu takdir seorang Juunishi tidak pernah berubah. Namun semenjak kehadiran gadis itu diantara mereka… Mungkinkah mimpi itu akan jadi nyata?

.

.

**Malam**

Jika kehidupan mereka adalah malam, maka kehadiran sang gadis-lah yang menuntun mereka menuju fajar.

.

.

**Hampa**

Setiap mereka pernah merasakan hampa. Yuki merasakan hampa pada kehidupannya, karena semuanya selalu memandangnya sempurna. Kyo merasakan hampa pada kehidupannya, karena semuanya selalu memandangnya sebagai keberadaan yang tidak patut ada. Menutup hati mereka dengan caranya masing-masing, namun pada akhirnya mereka mengakui bahwa senyum lembut Tohru yang menambal lubang di hati mereka.

.

.

**Matahari**

Kini ada alasan baru bagi Yuki dan Kyo untuk memulai hari mereka… karena tatap lembut gadis itu dan senyumnya yang berseri—seolah secerah matahari pagi.

.

.

**Pulang**

Kini tiap pulang, Yuki dapat tersenyum pada sesosok lembut seorang wanita yang menyambutnya di pintu rumah, dengan rambutnya yang tergerai, dan dengan suaranya yang halus.

"Okaeri, Yuki-kun!"

.

.

**Dingin**

Sejak awal Kyo selalu berusaha bersikap dingin pada sosok asing di rumah Shigure tersebut. Namun sayangnya, sejak awal pula, ia tidak bisa.

.

.

**Pencuri**

Lamat laun mereka menyadarinya. Maka salahkan senyum lembut gadis itu. Maka salahkan kebaikannya yang tidak peduli waktu. Maka salahkan ia karena tanpa tersadari sudah menjadi pencuri hati mereka…

.

.

**Bintang**

Hampir tiap malam, Kyo akan memanjat jendela kamarnya untuk melihat taburan bintang. Kemudian Tohru akan menyusul, berkata terbata-bata meminta izin untuk duduk di sampingnya. Lalu Kyo akan mengangguk seolah tak peduli, dan di sanalah mereka, duduk berdua dalam sepi, melarutkan perasaan bersama lautan bintang di angkasa.

.

.

**Kaku**

Kebalikan dari Yuki, kebaikan Kyo selalu kaku. Tapi mungkin kebaikan yang kaku itulah yang membuat Tohru menyadarinya.

.

.

**Hujan**

Merintik, menderas, seiring dengan tubuh Kyo yang berubah. Menyadari hatinya, tak ada pilihan bagi Tohru selain berlari dan mengejar sosok sang Kucing yang berlari menuju hutan.

.

.

**Suara**

Bagi Kyo, tidak ada yang dapat menyadarkannya dari mimpi buruknya—membuatnya kembali dari sosok Kucing yang buruk rupa, selain suara lirih Tohru yang memanggilnya.

.

.

**Mungkin**

Mungkin… mungkin Yuki butuh waktu untuk memilah dan menyadari posisi Tohru di hatinya. Tetapi, sepertinya tidak butuh mungkin bagi Kyo, dan bagi Tohru sendiri, untuk menyadari posisi mereka satu sama lain di hati masing-masing.

.

.

**Cinta**

Lambat laun, sekalipun mengesalkan, mau tidak mau Yuki menyadari bahwa ada _cinta_ di mata Kyo tiap kali ia memandang Tohru. Dan ada _cinta_ yang sama tiap kali Tohru memandang sang Kucing itu.

.

.

**Rahasia**

Adalah rahasia Tohru bahwa ia selalu menganggap Katsuya sebagai seseorang yang jahat, adalah rahasia Yuki bahwa ia merindukan sosok seorang ibu, namun Kyo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rahasianya bahwa ia menginginkan Tohru untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

.

.

**Sendiri**

Mereka selalu terpasung dalam kesendiriannya masing-masing. Namun tidak lagi setelah gadis itu dengan caranya sendiri mengajari mereka melihat dunia dengan lebih luas…

.

.

**Kenapa**

Kadangkala keberadaan Tohru membuat mereka bertanya-tanya. Setelah sekian lama dianggap sebagai monster yang tiada berjiwa, mengapa kini Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat untuk mereka? Entah apa jawabnya, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kenapa itu tidaklah penting, ia beralih menjadi sesuatu yang harus, harus disyukuri sepanjang hari.

.

.

**Dia**

Walaupun mungkin dalam arti yang berbeda, namun tetap saja, dialah yang memenuhi hati mereka. Bagi Kyo, bagi Yuki, dan juga bagi semuanya, Tohru-lah yang memenuhi hati mereka.

.

.

**Kunci**

Tohru adalah kunci bagi Yuki dan Kyo… untuk membuka kembali hati mereka.

.

.

**Akhir**

Tak peduli berakhir dengan siapa, namun Tohru tetaplah menjadi sosok yang sangat disayangi oleh semuanya.

.

.

.

* * *

**T H E E N D**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

**Author Note:**

.

Maafkan kegaje-an drabble ini… sungguh saya udah lama ga nulis fanfic jadinya kaku. Sebenernya yang mau diekspos di sini adalah betapa seorang Tohru Honda itu menjadi Angel bagi Yuki dan Kyo… tadinya mau saya bikin triangle, terlihat gak ada triangle-nya dikit-dikit di situ? Sekalipun akhirnya jadi KyoTohru?

.

But still, I . heart . Tohru . Such an angel existed... :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca drabble gaje ini, lebih terima kasih lagi jika bersedia mereview-nya… Mohon doanya agar mood angst saya kembali dan saya bisa bikin chaper dua-nya Fate ya!

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu~ :bowed:

.

**.bulanbiru.**


End file.
